The Secrets of Symmetria
The Secrets of Symmetria is the tenth episode of the first season of Cyberchase. ''It originally aired on February 1, 2002. It is based on a story by Noel MacNeal. Characters Main Characters *Jackie *Inez *Matt *Digit *Motherboard *Hacker *Buzz *Delete Minor/Recurring Characters *Dr. Marbles *Ava Places *Symmetria *Northern Frontier Synopsis In his passion for symmetry, Dr. Marbles has created Symmetria, a harmonious cyberplace where everything is made symmetrical by a symmetrizer. Hacker steals the machine and reprograms it so that he can undo symmetry. The kids must master the properties of symmetry before Hacker destroys beauty, balance and harmony throughout all of Cyberspace! Plot On the Grim Wreaker, Buzz, Hacker and Delete watch an advert on the television for the Cybersite, Symmetria. Soon, Hacker learns of the Symmetrizer. Hacker sends Buzz and Delete into Symmetria during the night and they manage to dislodge and steal the Symmetrizer. Meanwhile on Earth, Inez, Jackie, and Matt are having trouble building a fence: some pieces are too short and others are too far apart. Motherboard summons the trio into Cyberspace, giving them some paper with some unfinished writing before they leave. After tumbling into Symmetria, Digit shows up, rolling in a tube and bending his wing upon stopping. Matt sees a door and enters the factory as the door turns. Following Matt inside, the group meets Ava and learns more about symmetry thanks to the products made by the factory, such as bowls, fences, and the Symmetrizer. However,it turns out Hacker has reprogrammed the Symmetrizer to destroy symmetry instead of creating it and the villian begins destroying Symmetria. Ava gets trapped under some broken machinery thanks to the chaos, leaving the children to put the broken Marblette robots back together alone. Putting one back together, the group decides to trick Hacker into giving the Symmetrizer back by making him think the robot is the real Dr. Marbles and thanks to Digit throwing his voice, have succeded... or so they think. Later, the kids make a robot of Hacker with Digit providing its voice and movement. With Matt posing as his captive, Digit tricks Delete into giving him the Symmetrizer. When the real Hacker goes after the robot Marbles, something goes wrong with the controls and the robot falls apart. Later on, Matt and Digit appear with the Symmetrizer and threaten to rip the Grim Wreaker in two unless Hacker leaves - but Hacker thinks the Grim Wreaker isn't symmetrical. The Cybersquad and Digit however prove how wrong he is and Hacker is forced to leave. Later on, Matt uses the repaired Symmetrizer to put order back in Symmetria and repair the broken factory and products, thus restoring the Cybersite to peace. Extras *'Math topic: "The Secrets of Symmeria" focuses on symmetry and how it creates balance and order. *For Real Segment: '"This Takes the Cake" - Harry gets a job as a cake decorator at a bakery and must make a cake that's symmetrical. Transcript *''Main article: The Secrets of Symmetria (transcript) External links﻿ *[http://pbskids.org/cyberchase/videos/cyberchase-the-secrets-of-symmetria-ep-110/ PBS KIDS - Cyberchase Videos - The Secrets of Symmetria] Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes